


Tension

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: On a full moon night, you and Shuu become desperate for eachother...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

For the first time in your entire life, you felt as though the moon was alive. She was a mysterious mistress, floating like a beautiful orb in the sky, and shining magnificent, silver light upon you. From inside your bedroom, you stood in front of the window, staring out onto the grounds that surrounded the Sakamaki mansion. Your eyes kept fluttering back up to the moon, staring at her as though she was trying to speak to you. The silver light she casted upon you had done something to you. You had always been a normal mortal, but that changed when you become a sacrifice for the Sakamaki family. A certain vampire, whom you had chosen, had changed you in ways you never thought possible.

Yet, tonight, you were alone in your bedroom. Were you really alone? You had always been so confused as to how the moon could affect a vampire. Now, it seemed clear. The full moon and the beautiful light it casted upon the world, changed you. Somewhere, deep inside you, a fire started burning. It made your chest arch, ever so slightly, forcing your breasts to perk out, though not dramatically. Your nipples were perky against the soft material of your night gown and it did not go unnoticed. The bundle of nerves between your thighs felt moist – felt… untouched. A faint blush tainted your cheeks as it became clear what the moon had done to you.

You pressed your legs together, eyes still staring up at the moon that loomed above. It had to be a coincidence, right? Then again, the eldest son, whom you had treasured so much, avoided you diligently all day. The full moon had always irritated him so. He became agitated, easily annoyed, and almost hostile. You never could understand why; in this moment, it seemed rather clear. As your nether regions began to ache, painfully, and your thighs trembled, unconsciously spreading, you realized what he had been enduring for all the moons you had spent together.

Unconsciously, you licked your lips. Finally, you tore your gaze from the moon. You spun around and pressed your back against the glass. It felt cold against your skin, which was almost soothing as your arousal had made you so incredibly warm. Your fingers touched the hem of your blouse as temptation began to rise. Hesitantly, your fingers slid past the thin fabric and slid up your abdomen. Fingers and palms brushed against the soft skin of your tummy before rising up and slowly cupping your breasts. Your eyes fluttered shut as your cold hands touched the warmth of your bosom.

As soon as your eyes closed, your imagination began to run wild. An image flashed in your mind and it made you flush with embarrassment; yet, your hands didn’t stop their oh-so loving assault on your body. Your palms caressed the underside of your breasts while your fingers slid around and cupped the sides. You twitched and whimpered as your thumbs slid over your nipples. Your back arched and your head fell back, gently thumping against the glass.

In your mind, it was not your own hands, but someone else’s. You could almost feel him pressed against your back, arms looped around you. A phrase that you had heard before echoed in your mind, “you like that? Hah. So lewd.” You pinched your nipples between your digits, trying to mimic the way he had done it to you so many times. “Like that?” echoed, yet again, in your mind. You could almost hear his voice and feel his cold breath. “You must like it; your mouth is hanging open.” Sure enough, that memory along was accurate. Instinctively, you clamped your jaw shut, feeling embarrassed over nothing but a memory.

Your hands slowly slid away as your wobbly legs lowered to the floor. Your back pressed against the wall, panting gently as you slid onto your bottom. Even from the floor, the moon was illuminating you. Your skin looked incredibly pale in the moonlight, lit up as though you glowing through the darkness. You settled on the floor, knees bent in front of you and legs outstretched. Your cold hands slowly slid up and down your thighs. “Gn,” you whimpered quietly, finding odd satisfaction in the gentle touch. You used your fingertips, trying to recall the way he touched you. Once again, as your eyes fluttered shut, you did not see your hands, but someone else’s.

“Such a dirty girl… Look at you, trembling beneath me. Are you that excited?” echoed in your mind, as close as a whisper that just resonated in your ear. Your legs spread and your dominant hand slowly trailed down. Your fingers touched the inside curve of your thigh before brushing against the hem of your panties. It was your own body; yet, you felt so strange to be touching yourself like this, especially while a blonde vampire haunted your thoughts.

Your digits mimicked his actions once more; slowly, you traced the hem of your panties, where it touched your inner thigh. You played with the sensitive skin, not yet pushing past the underwear. Even on your own, your toes curled and your shoulders trembled. “I can smell your arousal. You want it bad, don’t you?” a memory delivered upon you, once more, like a suave whisper. “Y-yes,” you whispered to yourself, flushing with embarrassment that you would say such a thing when it was merely to yourself, acting upon memories and a dirty daydream.

Your fingers pushed the damp material of your panties aside and touched the smooth, velvet of your nether lips. “A-ah,” you moaned quietly, knees wobbly as your middle finger slid up your slit and flicked at your pearl. This time, hesitance was ignored. Your digit tormented your clitoris, flicking it back and forth and prodding at it with little resistance. Your eyelids twitched as the bizarre sensation overwhelmed you. It was different on your own. You felt so under-stimulated, so lacking of… fullness.

Your other hand pushed your panties aside and immediately found your entrance. “Ooohh,” you moaned as a finger slid inside, effortlessly gliding into your heat. Your digit prodded against the bizarre texture of your walls as your knuckles brushed against the outside, becoming soaked. Your eyes fluttered open to see the moonlight pouring over you: your outstretched legs, arms crossed your chest, the locks of hair that fell over your face. You felt so needy, so desperate for completion. Your insides were aching painfully with want.

“You’re so warm inside,” a voice echoed from within your memories. Another finger slide inside as you tried to recreate the fullness he could give you. While your digits curled helplessly inside you, your other hand was curled against your pelvis, a finger flicking at your pearl. You whimpered and sobbed in the most erotic of ways. “Ah. Those sounds. Come on, scream for me,” the voice whispered to you yet again. You whimpered loudly, as though you planned on fulfilling that desire, though it was merely you and your thoughts.

Your fingers twitched and curled inside you, pressing against your walls and seeking that sweet spot deep inside. Your head was tossing from side to side, mouth wide open as you helplessly cried in incomplete pleasure. Your legs twitched and your hips lifted off the floor, seeking more from your hands. Your fingers were too small and your touch was far too inadequate. You pressed your fingers roughly against your walls, only succeeded in stretching the velvet of your insides. It was clear what your body wanted.

A name rolled off your tongue as you could feel completion coming closer and closer. “S-Shuuuu,” you whimpered, his name like a symphony that brought you closure. Yet, as your fingers pleasured yourself, it became increasingly clear that you could not bring yourself the same pleasure he could. Your moans died into whimpers and your fingers slowly left your body. Basking in the moonlight, you panted on the floor, insides aching and heart thumping rapidly. Your fingers were soaked with your juices and a thin layer of sweat coated your exposed skin.

Standing up, you wiped your hands on your nightgown, which fell down and covered just above your knees. At this point, you didn’t care anymore. Like a deadly whisper, the moon spoke to you: “go find him… take him… take him…” It was absurd to think such a thing. Who were you to expect such a thing of the oldest Sakamaki? Yet, in that moment, you didn’t care. You felt hungrily, needier, than you ever had in your entire life. Your hands swiftly discarded your panties, letting them drop carelessly to the floor, before you exited your bedroom. You wanted him… now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He was incredibly irritated and he knew exactly why. Shuu had avoided his woman rather skillfully all day. The moon made him anxious, thirsty, starving, and, above all, incredibly… horny. Earlier this evening, he had sunk himself in the indoor swimming pool, hoping the cold water would help him relax. The water failed to suppress his urges and couldn’t even sooth his cold body. Even as he climbed out, soaking wet, the tension in his body remained.

He was wound tight, like a string curled so delicately around her finger. She had him in chains and was so innocently unaware of it. Her scent was all over this damn mansion. No matter where he went, memories of her scent lingered. It was not so simple as a bloodlust; no, he wanted her and no one else. He wanted to toss her down and pound her into the ground – to make her sing his name as she drowned in ecstasy, before fainting, curled against him desperately. He wanted her skin to tear and bleed beautiful, crimson droplets for him and him alone. He wanted to stare into her tear stained eyes as she reached completion, sobbing for him to never stop. The feelings inside him, his desires, were overwhelming.

Shuu’s fangs were aching, throbbing inside his mouth just the same as his swollen organ beneath his belt. His tongue consistently curled around the canines, trying to sooth them. For the fifth time today, he accidentally tore into his own tongue with his fangs. He growled as the undesired taste of his own blood filled his mouth. The metallic taste only made him ache more powerfully for her sweet blood. Shuu’s dominant hand pressed against his erection, shifting it slightly so it wouldn’t press against his zipper. He growled as the clouds shifted and allowed moonlight to pour into the room, lighting up his body like a granite sculpture.

He was inside the largest study in the mansion. It was a two story room, with the majority of walls coated in book shelves, filled to the brim. He was sitting at the staircase that led to the upper floor of the study, one leg bent so he could rest his elbow on his knee. The farther wall was covered in large windows that gave a beautiful view of the woods. The moon was shining inside, illuminating the once pitch black room in a silver haze.

Moaning in discomfort, Shuu stood up and approached the window. He sat at the edge of the window, where the seal curved out just enough for him to barely take a seat. His sapphire orbs flickered up to the sky, staring into the mistress he, and every other vampire, knew so well. His eyes narrowed and he growled. Unconsciously, a thought crossed his mind. He could see her, his prey, staring so innocently at him with her big eyes. His need to resist for the reason he avoided her was out of fear. His entire existence was flawed for one mistake – a mistake that cost him his one and only friend. He didn’t want to make that same mistake and lose his lo-… his prey: his precious prey.

She had once been disposable, nothing more than a wrapper containing rich blood; but, he knew now that it was no longer true. She had made his tongue, his body, his heart, picky. He needed her to remain alive, for her heart to beat in her chest and for her eyes to always look at him. The thought of losing her brought up emotions that he had not felt in centuries.

In this moment, Shuu doubted he could properly contain himself. The moon was whispering to him. Her beautiful light made it difficult for him to think straight. As his eyes fluttered shut, he could see his prey, on the floor, stretched out for him like a feast. Her long, luscious legs, lit up in the moonlight, skin practically glowing. Her back always arched when his hands touched her, silently begging for more. He wanted her to whisper his name, as though it was the only word she knew before screaming at the top of her lungs. To feel her body curled around his-

Shuu’s member throbbed inside his pants, in unison with the fangs aching in his mouth. He growled out of irritation before slowly sliding to the floor. How many times had he masturbated today? He couldn’t even remember. Each orgasm was pathetic, a simple release that brought about little satisfaction. He was tired of it. Yet, despite that, his hands were unconsciously working at his belt. A sigh of relief rolled off his tongue when the unpleasant tightness subsided. Shuu freed his member before loosely wrapping his hand around the swollen organ.

He touched himself lazily, slowly pumping his member with long, yet languid, strokes. He stretched his legs out and arched slightly until his back was curled lazily against the wall and he was nearly slumping to the floor. His shoulder blades extended as he touched himself. The bones poked at the wall, though it went mostly unnoticed. His sapphire orbs stared blindly into the dark room, watching lazily as the moonlight shimmered on the smooth surface of the wood floors.

Rather quickly, Shuu’s mind began to race. Images of his prey and their past encounters together raced through his mind. His mind filled in the blanks, imagining her tiny fingers wrapped around his cock. He almost chuckled at the memory. She was blushing madly, though her lips were parted as she stared hungrily at his crotch. He had made her jerk him off, wanting to see how she would touch him with those tiny hands. Unconsciously, he whispered to himself, “tighter – yeah…. like that…” The fantasy led him to tighten his digits around himself and pump just a little faster. Shuu’s blue eyes fluttered shut as he tried to visualize her more clearly.

Another memory crossed his mind, thinking about a time when they had been napping on the couch in the living room. He had awoken with a raging hard-on and shamefully rutted it against her until she finally acknowledged it. “Yeah. Of course that’s my-… touch it,” Shuu had encouraged her then and, even now, he was muttering to himself. Even after everything they had done together, she still blushed when their bodies touched. He loved it: slowly playing with her until she finally gave in and purred for him, clinging desperately and helpless to resist.

Even now, he wanted it, so bad and yet- Shuu doubted his ability to control himself. He had once not cared at all what happened to her; but, now, she was the most important thing in his life. Something so precious… that he might destroy. The thought alone troubled him dearly. But, then-

“Shuu…” That was definitely not his imagination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

You had no idea what it was that guided you. Some sort of sense that you could not explain directed you through the mansion. It was cold and dark, and virtually empty as the sons barricaded themselves inside their bedrooms or left to hunt. You didn’t bother going to Shuu’s bedroom, rather certain he was not there. You headed for the study that he occasionally napped in, feeling drawn to that room for one reason or another. You slowly peeled the door open before stepping inside.

The wood floors felt cold beneath your feet, no different than the tile scattered throughout the rest of the mansion. The door gently glided shut behind you as you entered the room, creaking quietly. You took slow steps, knees feeling a little weak after the activities you had just partook in, and the intense sensation still present within your core. You could feel the wetness between your thighs and dripping juices, and it made you blush.

The smaller section of the study on the second floor was empty; a quick glance told you so. Your eyes looked down as you approached the railing, and you could see that Shuu was hunched over, sitting on the floor and partially leaning against the wall. It was clearly him: that blob of blonde hair and the way his school jacket hung lazily off his shoulders gave it away.

Your hand slid along the smooth wood railing beside the stairs as you descended. Your eyes took in the sight of the moonlit room, smooth furniture shimmering in the light and the spines of books glistening. As you reached the bottom, feet touching the cold wood floors, your eyes immediately moved to the figure against the wall. For a moment, his position seemed innocent, as though he was asleep; however, as your orbs moved down, it became apparent what he was doing.

You were silent for a moment, eyes hungrily taking in the sight before you. His member was freed from his pants, which hung barely off his hips, and his hand was frantically moving over the throbbing organ. His closed eyelids twitched and his fangs were visible between parted lips, shimmering like pearls. The mere sight alone of him pleasuring himself made your insides ache and forced a gasp from your throat.

“Shuu,” you whispered, unable to contain the sound of his name, so innocently, yet erotically, rolling off your tongue. His hand suddenly stopped and his eyes opened. His blue orbs, practically glowing with arousal, beamed up at you. Blonde locks were clinging to his forehead, casting shadows over his brow. Shuu’s hand remained where it was, fingers curled around his length, with the tip glistening with precum.

His expression was almost impossible to read – maybe annoyance danced behind his eyes for a brief second. Yet, the longer your gazes were locked, the more his expression softened. He was clearly not embarrassed and irritation slowly drained from his eyes. Not once in your life had you seen such a pleading, inviting expression. He didn’t have to say a word. His eyes alone were beckoning to you. In that expression alone, he told you that he needed you. You approached him with steady footsteps without any fear or hesitation in your stance.

Shuu’s sapphire orbs remained fixed on yours as you slowly fell to your knees and crawled to him. He finally released his throbbing member as your hands slid along his clothed shoulders. His hands slowly lifted and caressed your hips, holding you delicately and almost nervously. It was unlike him to be this cautious. As you slid into his lap, his member brushed against your womanhood, forcing a whimper from your throat. As your chests met and your foreheads touched, even Shuu gasped oh-so slightly. Your thighs fell on either side of his as you situated atop him.

He almost looked surprised. It was clear, by your scent alone, that you were as desperate and needy as he was. There was no one else to satisfy you; your body ached for only one vampire. Your eyes silently pleaded with Shuu, asking permission to do something that the two of you had done many times before. For once, you were taking the lead, straddling him without having to be commanded to do so. Pressing down on his hips with your thighs touching felt so natural. His hands squeezed your hips and he lifted his waist slightly, beckoning you to him. That was more than good enough of an invitation for you.

“Gnn – ahh…” you moaned as you slowly slid down, impaling yourself on his length. Shuu’s eyelids twitched and his fangs briefly flicked out to caress his bottom lip. Your jaw hung agape, eyes staring needily into Shuu’s as his member stretched you. His fingers clung to your waist, touching the soft fabric of your nightgown and squeezing gently at your flesh. You went weightless atop him, sinking until every inch of him was inside you. He growled against your lips, panting gently, and you did the same. Your breaths mingled, warm clashing with cold.

“You’re… such a troublesome woman,” Shuu whispered against your lips. You leaned against him, pressing your barely clothed chest against his firm one. Your fingers slid inside his jacket and clung to the beige cardigan he wore so often; the soft fabric felt familiar as it was a material you had been quite familiar with grabbing onto. His words were ones he had mumbled to you many times before; now, it seemed rather clear what he meant. The tension between you two was undeniable. His distance, while not entirely clear to you, was rather apparent now: linked to the desires coursing through him, the same as what flowed through you.

The pathetic little strap of your nightgown fell off your shoulder and hung by your bicep, exposing skin and cleavage to the vampire’s hungry eyes. His blue orbs flickered away from yours briefly to look at your unblemished flesh, before returning to your eyes. “Were you thinking of me?” you slowly asked, panting gently. He didn’t answer, simply stared back. In his blue orbs, you could almost read his answer, dancing inside his mind: very much.

One of Shuu’s hands lifted and rested on your shoulder. You had yet to move, feeling so full and overwhelmed just being one with him again. He seemed complacent with that, for now. Shuu seemed too focused on your body, presented in such a stunning way. His fingers danced over the firm muscle of your shoulder before lowering to slide along your clavicle. His gentle touch was like the fluttering of a butterfly, making your body shutter.

Shuu’s head descended and his lips fell onto your shoulder. His fingers slid down, sliding your nightgown further down your chest until one of your perky breasts became exposed. Your head fell back and a pleasant sigh rolled off your tongue. Shuu’s lips kissed at your skin, mumbling between pecks of his mouth, “you - shouldn’t have - come here… Gnn… But, you – wanted me – too badly, huh… You’re – throbbing…” His words, spoken like a teasing whisper, made your heart flutter. His words might have been true, but you could say the same about him; his member pulsated inside you, twitching against your walls quite unbearably. It made your thighs tremble in unison with your arched spine.

“Why… not come to me? Shuu…? Gn!” you panted, whimpering when Shuu’s hand slid down and cupped your breast. “Don’t ask – pointless things,” he replied, brushing your question away so simply. You wanted to know, wanted to understand him better; maybe, deep down, you knew all along. Yet, such things always rested deep on the back of your mind. You were only his prey, right? His toy? But… you wanted to be something much more, though you feared confessing such a thing to him.

Shuu’s kisses slowly grew rougher, turning into gentle caresses of his fangs, just barely brushing against your skin. Your skin felt too clean, too untouched. It had not even been that long since his fangs penetrated you, yet you couldn’t contain the desire to feel them once more.

“Please, bite me… Shuu, drink my blood… please…” you begged him, pleading in a soothing, harsh whisper accompanied with needy pants. His thumb slid over your nipple, forcing another whimper from you. His lips paused, resting on the roundness of your shoulder. “This warm body, this blood – gnn… I want to steal it all. You came to me. I hope you’re prepared… to give it all away. I won’t hold back,” he whispered, like a warning, against your skin. Your thighs trembled and you replied without skipping a beat, “we’re already one, stop hesit – ahhh!”

Shuu’s lips parted and his fangs slid into the flesh of your shoulder. Your skin parted and your flesh tore open, eagerly sharing the sweet blood that rested underneath. His fangs felt like two, burning hot pieces of metal. They were oddly warm, though his skin felt so cold. His fangs held you firmly in place while his mouth sucked the blood from your body, drawing it to the surface. You could feel your blood rapidly flowing to his bite, as if eager to be sucked from your body.

Your fingers were clinging tightly to Shuu’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. You wrinkled his cardigan horrendously, though you knew he could care less. Shuu’s hand continued to play with your breast, squeezing the soft flesh eagerly. You lifted slightly off his waist, slowly rising until only his tip remained inside you. When you sunk back down, your inner thighs met the fabric of his pants, and the two of you moaned in unison. It was difficult to move properly with Shuu’s fangs buried in your flesh; yet, that didn’t stop you from slowly moving up and down his length. On most nights, being taken like this rendered you paralyzed. Tonight, your body felt so empty, so needy, and so ready to accept every inch of him, from top to bottom. You had the strength to move, to be penetrated in two different ways by Shuu. It was painful, it was pleasurable, it was magnificent.

One of Shuu’s hands continued to slide along your clothed back, moving unconsciously and touching the soft fabric of your night gown. As he drank from you, his eyes fluttered back and forth between open and closed. He enjoyed the sight of your back, moving slowly as you rode him. The moon was still shining brightly through the window, illuminating your body beautifully. Your blood tasted as sweet as ever, and left him begging for more. He felt powerless to resist, but strong enough to hold back, to let you lead. He enjoyed your eagerness to feel his body inside you. It made his ego swell and his heart thump strangely in his chest, pressed against yours.

“Shuu – oh… Feels… so good…” you panted and moaned, head still tossed back. Your eyes had been squeezed shut, body so focused on the feeling of him inside you, in two places at once. You didn’t bother trying to quiet any sounds. You didn’t want to hold back: every moan, every whimper, every breathless sigh, only made your encounter that much more endearing. You could hear Shuu quietly moan into your flesh as he greedily drowned in the sweetness of your blood.

“Gnnn – ahhh,” he exhaled a warm breath against the wound when he slowly separated from you. His tongue flicked out against the bite, his saliva immediately closing the flesh and making the bleeding stop. His tongue continued down, sliding against your chest. Instinctively, you arched, bringing your chest out further and lifting slightly to offer more of your body to him. Shuu arched as well, leaning down to reach more of your skin. His tongue slid over the roundness of your breast before his lips closed over your perky nipple.

“Ah – ahh!” you moaned, head falling back and knees trembling on the floor. The angle your body was curved in made it even more difficult to keep moving, but you tried none the less. Your hips rolled, feeling his length moving so slowly in and out of you. You couldn’t help it – you needed the friction, needed the sensation of him scorching your insides. It was too impossible to be still.

Whimpers poured from your mouth when the pureblood sucked harshly on your perky bud. Both his hands had slid down your back and clenched your nightgown, gathering it in bunches between his fingers. His lips released your nipple with a quiet ‘pop’ before sliding over to tug the other side of your nightgown down. The cold air met your skin, but only for a second before Shuu sucked your nipple into his mouth. He sucked harshly, relentlessly, making you tremble and cry beautifully. His fangs teased as the delicate skin, making you whimper and twitch. “Sh-Shuu, do-don’t do that!” you squeaked, blushing madly. He chuckled against your skin before releasing your nipple and sliding up to be face to face with you again.

Shuu embraced you, his hands tugging you in until your breasts were crushed against his beige cardigan. Your head fell forward, instinctively searching for his lips. Your mouth caught his cheek as he pulled you in, wiggling around on the floor to get better situated. Shuu chuckled against your cheek as he settled into a better position, back more firmly against the wall and sitting upright. The position allowed him to properly take advantage of his height difference, putting him slightly above you. The angle of penetration altered so slightly and you could swear that he felt deeper.

“S-stop moving,” you whispered harshly. Shuu smirked before going still as you had requested. Finally, you kissed him. Your lips caressed his and your head tilted to the side. Shuu immediately returned that kiss, humming against your mouth. He moved slightly, pushing against you. You pushed back against him and his back hit the wall with a quiet ‘thump’. “Gn?” he grunted questioningly into your mouth, which made it impossible for you to resist a giggle. Shuu didn’t bother trying again, becoming quickly relaxed in this position. His hands lowered and brushed against your knees, where your nightgown pooled. His hands slid up your thighs, enjoying the softness of your bare skin.

When your lips separated from his, Shuu whispered against your cheeks, “you felt the moon, too? Such a bizarre woman.” At this point, you had established a rhythm. Your hands clung to Shuu’s shoulders for leverage while your hips rolled and your body slowly moved up and down. Your calves curled inward against Shuu’s legs and your toes pressed into his pants, further allowing you to hold onto him. Your faces remained close, nose tips touching as you panted in shared breaths.

“You’re being… malicious again… Are you trying to dismiss me…?” You smiled, clearly trying to tease him; unfortunately, your tone made it rather obvious that you didn’t want to leave. Shuu returned that cheeky grin. He pecked a kiss against your nose before grunting, “of course not.” He hummed in thought, before teasingly adding on, “besides, I know you wouldn’t go. You couldn’t satisfy yourself.” Your hands slid down Shuu’s shoulders and settled over his chest before bunching up his cardigan in your fingers again. “N-neither could you,” you whispered back. Your head fell forward with a quiet moan and your forehead touched Shuu’s.

“I-… don’t want you… being with another. I-… I’m glad,” you confessed in a harsh whisper, whimpering from the powerful sensations in your core. Shuu moaned quietly before replying, “are you wanting to monopolize me? Have I made you that selfish?” You struggled to reply, uncertain of whether or not he was being serious. His tone made it difficult to tell how your confession affected him. Shuu’s hands squeezed gently at your outer thighs. You could feel his hips slightly rising to meet yours as you sunk back down on his length, again and again.

“You should know by now. I have no interest in others. You being so greedy over me isn’t bad. So long as this body and blood only belong to me, I have no need for anyone else…” As his words trailed off, Shuu’s hands lifted, briefly sliding over your butt cheeks to your upper back. His palms slid over your shoulder blades, enjoying the way your bones moved beneath your skin. You felt so breathless, so moved by his words that you couldn’t create a proper response. Your eyes fluttered shut before you leaned in and captured his lips again.

He removed a hand from beneath your nightgown to curl his fingers around the back of your head, tangling his digits in your hair. Shuu tilted his head and deepened the kiss, holding your head firmly so he could move his lips roughly against yours. That gesture along flipped a switch inside you; the pace at which you moved above him steadily became more and more frantic. Shuu was lifting his hips, meeting your body roughly as you bounced atop him. His hand slid down your back to grab your waist and tug you down with each thrust. Your hips rolled and your thighs squeezed around Shuu’s hips. Your body moved frantically above him, seeking more and more pleasure.

You whimpered into Shuu’s lips, again and again, as his member touched that sweet spot deep inside your body. He finally released your head and let that hand slide down, curving over your back before resting against your ribs. He whispered against your lips, “your body… moving so frantically over me… is so unbearably arousing…” His fingers slid against your clothed ribs, touching the sensitive flesh of your sides. You panted and moaned uncontrollably, so desperate to feel more of him that you could hardly think of anything else.

Shuu’s face descended into your neck. His blonde locks tickled your cheeks and his masculine aroma drowned your senses. As his lips fell upon your throat, your own lips pressed his soft hair, kissing his skull. It was difficult to describe the powerful sensations traveling through your body. You were riding him so powerful, impaling yourself so roughly on his throbbing member, yet completion felt so distant. You only wanted more – to continue this dirty act long into the night. Shuu’s breathing was not nearly as frenzied as yours, leading you to believe his stamina was just as eager.

“You’re feeling it…?” he whispered into your neck. You whimpered, struggling to respond properly. “Slow down,” he gently commanded. Shuu’s hand squeezed at your waist, encouraging you to slow down just a bit. You did as he commanded, only to have him pull you down, roughly shoving his member into your womanhood. “AHH!” you screamed, moaning in absolute bliss. “That’s right. Slow down. Feel me more,” he whispered, his tone deadly and seductive, making you melt into his body. “I can tell that you’re affected by the full moon. You know what that means, right?”

You weren’t quite sure and didn’t trust your voice to give a proper answer, none the less. All you could do was whimper. Your pace had slowed down, but your hips moved firmly over Shuu’s, roughly impaling yourself on his length so he took you harshly. It was magnificent, making you scream and leaving you breathless. Shuu whispered, his hand shifting to caress your upper back once more, “it means… we will be here awhile…” With his hand holding your upper back, Shuu started to shift. He removed himself from the wall before rotating sliding to lower himself fully to the floor. He tugged you down, laying your chest across his.

You leaned up slightly, pressing your hands against his chest. Your eyes, glistening with lust, stared down at him. Shuu’s own sapphire orbs stared up at you, hungry with desire. He removed his hand from your ribs to take hold of your hand. He brought it to his face, letting his lips trail along your palm before descending to your wrist. “Like this… I can see all of you properly,” he whispered before sinking his fangs into the delicate skin beneath your palm.

“S-Shuu!” you screamed, yet again feeling the intense of sensation of his body invading yours in two places at once. While his fangs held your flesh and his mouth sucked the blood from your body, Shuu’s blue eyes remained fixated on yours, staring intensely as though he planned to devour you. You stared back with pleading eyes, hoping he would. The moon now shined brightly onto both of you, lighting up Shuu’s pale skin beautifully. His blonde locks curled so delicately around his cheeks. The sight of him sprawled out beneath you was breathtaking.

The second Shuu released your wrist, your hips started moving again. His tongue briefly lapped up at the wound before his hand let go, allowing you to place both hands on his chest. You leaned up slightly, positioning yourself at an angle that allowed you to move more precisely over him. Your breasts bounced slightly every time you slid back down his length. Shuu’s eyes hungrily took in the sight of your aroused face and the sheer beauty of your body displayed for him. His hands descended once more and slid along your outer thighs, gently caressing your flesh to let you move to your liking.

Your body felt like it was burning from the inside out. His member, buried inside you, touched places that you failed to properly describe. You felt so weak and yet so strong. You felt invaded, but so delighted that it was by him – this vampire beneath you. Shuu’s eyes remained fixated on your body, taking in every inch with an expression that pleased you so. You wanted to see that look again and again, every single day. The look of ecstasy on your face drove him mad. He felt possessed, so drawn to you that it was almost laughable.

A man who had no interests was obsessed with you.

That night, time eluded you. He took you everywhere: the floor, the couch, against the bookshelf. The two of you couldn’t remain still. Every inch of your body ached from the attention – but it felt so magnificent. Slowly, Shuu’s clothing became discarded, some articles in one place and some in the other: it hardly seemed important then. You clung to him eagerly, seeking more and more. It was only when the morning sun began to pour in through the windows that you finally saw the edge of the horizon. You screamed and even Shuu failed to contain himself, shouting like some untamed beast. You were a heap of bodies, covered in each other’s sweat, sticky from blood and erotic juices. At some point, he laid you down in his bed. You were half-asleep, barely conscious when your head gently hit the pillow. It seemed like a dream, but you were almost certain you heard him whisper, “I love you.”


End file.
